jeremyangrybirds3_picturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Jeremy: Remixed Collection
''Jeremy: Remixed Collection ''is an 3D-2D video game that features every single game in the franchise from 1984 to 2014. The remastered collection trilogy has been using both the Unreal Engine 4 and the Havok engine. The 2D Jeremy Universal game games are using the same gameplay engine that was used from Shantae: Half-Genie Hero. It was released, both physically and digitally, for Jeremy Neptune, PlayStation 4, PlayStation Vita, Xbox One, Nintendo Switch, Nintendo 3DS, Microsoft Windows, Mac, and Linux on November 3, 2018. It will contain enchanced graphics, remixed songs, new HUD, save systems and new (and enchanced) cutscenes. Those who owned Jeremy Adventure: Crazy Trilogy, for Jeremy Neptune, PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Nintendo Switch, and Microsoft Windows,'' will get it as a free DLC and will be renamed to ''Jeremy: Remixed Collection. Main Menu/Hub World For the main menu in the game, it take's place in a giant movie theater filled with different movie screening's based on past Jeremy Universal ''games. Games included * ''JeremyToons (Remastered) (1984) * JeremyToons Arcade (Remastered) (1987) * Jeremy's Next Adventures (Remastered) (1989) * Jeremy CD (Remastered) (1990) * Jeremy: Crazy Puzzle (Remastered) (1991) * Jeremy's Nightmare ''(Remastered) (1994) * ''JeremyToons: The Movie ''(Remastered) (1996) * ''Jeremy: The Great Escape ''(Remastered) (1997) * ''Jeremy Adventure ''(Remastered) (1997) * ''Jeremy Golf ''(Remastered) (1998) * ''Jeremy: Cartoon Party ''(Remastered) (1998) * ''Jeremy Adventure 2 ''(Remastered) (1998) * ''Jeremy: Lost in City ''(Remastered) (1999) * ''Jeremy Adventure 3: Mavi Rampage ''(Remastered) (1999) * ''Jeremy's Quest to the Guest ''(Remastered) (2000) * ''Mia's Amazing Adventures ''(Remastered) (2001) * ''Jeremy Adventure Advance ''(Remastered) (2002) * ''Jeremy: Game Discover ''(Remastered) (2002 * ''Jeremy Adventure: Mavi's Return ''(Remastered) (2002) * ''JeremyToons 2 ''(Remastered) (2004) * ''JeremyToons 2: For Pink & Blue ''(Remastered) (2004) * ''JeremyToons: Super Fight ''(Remastered) (2005) * ''JeremyToons: Teamwork Time ''(Remastered) (2006) * ''Jeremy Adventure: Galaxy Space ''(Remastered) (2006) * ''Jeremy Adventure: World Land ''(Enhanced Port) (2008) * ''Mia & Zachary (Enhanced Port) (2010) * Jeremy Adventure: Return To The Adventure (Enhanced Port) (2012) * Jeremy Adventure: Twintwisted (Enhanced Port) (2013) * The Mystery Adventures with Jay (Enhanced Port) (2014) Differences between the original games and the remake Extras In the extra menu in the game, you can get to unlock concept art, cover art, videos, trailers, unused content and playing the original games for more content Unlockables Coming soon! Soundtrack Coming soon! Reception Coming soon! Trivia * This mark ''Jeremy Adventure: Crazy Trilogy ''now available to play on PlayStation Vita, Nintendo 3DS, Mac, and Linux. * The game has a leaderboard system for the past games in the ''Jeremy Universal ''series * Every character from the whole ''Jeremy Universal ''franchise is all playable in every game. * The collection uses all of its original source code from the old games for the remaster. * The every enemies in this game is appear in every game. * The remake uses both the Unreal Engine 4 and the Havok engine. * They were able to import the levels to the game (and redesign them and add more details), but the characters, objects and source codes were started over from scratch. Category:Video Game